Christmas Through Your Eyes
by Always Hopeful
Summary: One shot! COMPLETE! Minerva hasn't really gotten into the Christmas spirit. It's up to Albus to help her relax. Can he?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously.

A/N: Well, you guys wanted me to write more one shots, so here we go. Here is another one shot, though I can't promise it'll be any good.

The snow lay in thick blankets across Hogwarts ground. The students, save a few, had gone home for the first Christmas free of Voldemort and his threats on the wizarding world. Many of the teachers were celebrating by going places. Poppy Pomphrey and her husband, Severus Snape, went to Paris; Xiomara Hooch and Sylvia Sprout went to Ireland; and Filius Flitwick went decided to meet some friends in the states. So it seemed that everyone was enjoying themselves except for one.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office, grading third year essays. She had no family left in the world, and the entire staff, save Albus, had left for the holidays. And Albus had been stuck in meetings since early that morning, so she had been entirely alone since breakfast. Now, it was nearing dinner time and it seemed as if she were to eat alone again. So, she decided to set aside the horribly written essays, which had been causing a migraine to grow in the back of her head, and headed for the Great Hall.

She knew only a few students would be in the dining hall. In fact, if she could have her choice, she would have eaten her meal in her room. Yet, she was left to watch over the few students who had to stay at the school until their parents would come and get them the next day. If Albus wasn't there and all the other teachers were gone, she was the only one left. It made her sad to think that she was the only one in the school without people who loved her. She felt like she was all alone in the world with no one to care what happened to her.

Yes, she did have friends. But they all had spouses, families, and friends to love them. She was alone in the world. There were times when she felt like she didn't even have friends… save one.

Albus Dumbledore had always seemed to be there for her, no matter what seemed to be going on in the wizarding world. He seemed to know exactly how to make her relax, even when Voldemort was threatening their world and the people they loved. It was for this reason that she had fallen in love with him so long ago. Yes, she loved him for the intelligent, sweet, sincere man that he was. Unfortunately, she could never hope that he would return her love. He was the most eligible man in their world, even at 150 years of age. Why would he ever look at someone like her as anything but a friend and confidante?

As she entered the Great Hall, she was pleasantly surprised to see that Albus was sitting at his usual spot at the head table and had already started the feast. She hadn't expected him to be back from the ministry so soon. This definitely made her happier than she had been while grading those papers.

"There you are, Albus," she smiled, taking her seat. "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"So sorry, my dear, but there was utter chaos at the ministry and I simply could not get away until just a few minutes ago. I trust you've had no trouble with the few children?"

"None at all," she replied. "Except that I've got this horrible crick in my neck." She rubbed her neck and sighed.

"Yes, well, that is because you work too hard, Minerva," said Albus. "Christmas is next week, Voldemort has been defeated, Harry Potter is safe and out of harms way, and yet you still insist on working more than any of the other teachers. You must learn to relax."

"Oh, Albus," said Minerva, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I do work hard, but that is because nothing can get done by relaxing all the time. Someone has got to grade those papers and, since I was the only one here, I had to make sure no one misbehaved."

"I want you to make me a promise," said Albus. "Promise me that you will put one day aside this Christmas break for just you. Make some time for just yourself."

"Albus, don't be silly. I don't need to pamper myself," said Minerva. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Not another word, Minerva," said Albus, holding up his hand in protest. "Tomorrow, I will show you how to relax. The rest of the students shall be leaving to be with their families. Better late than never, I say."

"Really, Albus-," Minerva began. But Albus stopped her.

"I will not take no for an answer," he said. Minerva just had to give in.

"Okay, Albus, I'll spend tomorrow with you," she said.

"Very good," replied Albus, smiling and turning back to his food.

The next morning, Albus knocked on Minerva's door at around seven o' clock. When she opened the door, he smiled. Minerva was wearing a set of crimson robes, her hair still placed in that tight bun.

"You look stunning, my dear," he said. Minerva blushed slightly. She looked at his deep purple robes, an intricate design set in gold along the edges. "You look good yourself." He held out his arm to her and she took it. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Minerva was thinking about how good it felt to be so close to Albus. She loved everything about him; his smell, the way he carried himself…. And, she knew how much love he kept within his person. She sighed inwardly as she thought of how that love could never be for her. At least, not in the way she wanted it to be.

Albus, on the other hand, was thinking about how much he _did_ love her. She smelled so sweet, like peppermint. He enjoyed the feel of her skin against his. And she sure looked great in those robes, which he rarely saw. She usually was seen wearing her normal emerald green robes. This was undoubtedly a look he could get used to. If only she would wear her hair down…

He mentally smacked himself for what he was thinking. He knew that if he continued this particular thought process. He would not be able to control himself, possibly resulting in an embarrassing situation for the both of them.

They walked outside, the cold cutting through them like a knife through butter. Minerva brought her cloak tightly around her, trying to block herself from the biting winds.

"Albus, might I ask you where you are planning on taking me?" she asked.

"Only time will tell, Minerva," he smiled. Minerva graced him with one of her rare smiles.

"Albus Dumbledore, I swear that you can be so insufferable sometimes," she said. Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Yes, well, that is what I do," he smiled. They walked until they reached the school gates, whereupon they were met by a sight that took Minerva completely by surprise. She gasped.

"Oh, Albus, this is simply divine," she breathed. She was now looking upon an open sled, red and gold in color. Standing in front of it were two grand horses, both as white as the snow was.

"I promised you a Christmas to remember and that is exactly what you are about to get," smiled Albus. He held out his hand and helped her into the sleigh, following closely behind her. He then placed a blanket on both their laps and conjured up two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Albus, I must say that you have really outdone yourself," smiled Minerva, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I was hoping you'd like this," smiled Albus. He pulled on the reigns and the horses began to trot merrily down the street.

"You know, Albus, even though I have known you for so many years, there are times you still surprise me." Minerva looked at him and smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" inquired Albus.

"Yes, it is a very good thing," replied Minerva. "After all, not many people are still able to do that." Albus smiled.

"Well, I've always loved Christmas time," he said. "I just enjoy the feeling I get when I see the newly fallen snow on the ground on Christmas morning. Everyone is always trying a bit harder to get along with each other and families and friends are always getting together and doing fun things." He looked over and saw Minerva frown slightly and look into her cup. He tensed when he thought that he might have offended her. "My dear, what's wrong? Have I said something?"

"No, Albus," she said, looking up at him and smiling sadly. "It's just that I wish I could share your enthusiasm in this holiday. I've never really gotten into the holiday spirit, as it were."

"And why is that, Minerva?" Albus asked. Minerva looked at the horses before her.

"I don't suppose I've had a good Christmas since I was ten years old," she replied. "That was when my family began to fight and to not get along. So that by the time I was fifteen, I had only my father left. My mother had died when I was thirteen, and the rest of my family simply quit caring. So, my father did his best to make this time of year a fun time, by doing what any other father only could. He bought me presents, took me Christmas caroling… He made extra sure to treat me special. Christmas time soon became to be just our time. But then he died in the battle of Grindlewald, as you know. So, ever since then, I haven't really been much of a Christmas fanatic."

Albus listened to this tale sadly. He couldn't believe that he had never before noticed how little enthusiasm she had shown. But looking back, it seemed so obvious.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Minerva," he said. "I should have noticed." Minerva waved her hand, dismissing his apology.

"It's no big deal, Albus," she said. "After all, I've managed."

"But surely you've been enjoyed the company of friends," said Albus.

"That's not the same as having the love of a family," said Minerva. Albus nodded. He knew well that feeling of loneliness which he now saw in her eyes. For he only had his brother, Aberforth, left, and even he seemed too busy to see Albus for more than a few hours during the holidays.

"Well, perhaps someday you will have a family," smiled Albus. Minerva smiled sadly and patted his arm.

"You're sweet, Albus, but I am sorry to say that I do not have as much faith as you do." Albus wanted to say something, but realized that they had reached their destiny.

"Well, here we are," he said. Minerva looked around them, a confused look on her face. There were pine trees everywhere around them, but not much else.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"Wait for it," smiled Albus. Within a matter of seconds, the trees were lit up with icicle lights. Then, Christmas music began to play. Minerva noted that it was one of her favorite muggle singers, Gloria Estefan. At first, she didn't really care for her. But then, she had grown somewhat accustomed to the sound of it.

'_Till I met you, didn't know_

_That I was missin' out_

_Had to grow up, see the world_

_Through different shades of doubt_

"Would you care to dance, my dear Tabby?" asked Albus, holding out his hand to her. Minerva smiled.

"I would love to, but how are we to dance in the snow?" Albus pointed to a spot he had enchanted so that no snow would fall on it. She laughed and accepted his hand. They walked over to the spot and stared at each other. Albus took her hand and, pulling her closer, began to dance slowly.

_Give me one more chance to dream again_

_One more chance to feel again_

_Through your young heart_

_If only for one day_

_Help me try_

"Minerva, I do hope that you will have a great Christmas this year. I'll do anything to help. All you need to do is to ask."

"Well, thank you, Albus," smiled Minerva. "But what I want most for Christmas is something no one can give me. At least, nothing I would dare ask anyone for. Especially you."

"Why not, Tabby?" asked Albus. Minerva looked at him.

"It's rather difficult to say," she said.

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_Want everything to be_

_The way it used to be_

_Like being a child again_

_Thinking the world was mine_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_Christmas through your eyes_

"If it is difficult to find, I swear I will find it," said Albus. Minerva smiled.

"It might be a little harder to find than you think," smiled Minerva.

"Perhaps not," replied Albus, his eyes twinkling. Minerva looked at him, curious at what he was talking about. Was he hinting at what she thought he was hinting at? She mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. He was just trying to be a good friend and wasn't thinking in the terms she would want.

_I see the rain, you see the rainbow_

_Hiding in the clouds_

_Never afraid to let your love show_

_Won't you show me how?_

Minerva and Albus just danced slowly to the music, both enjoying the other's company. Then, Minerva had a thought.

"What would you like for Christmas, Albus?" she asked. Albus thought for a minute.

"Some socks," was his final reply. Minerva chuckled.

"Somehow, I suspected that was what you were going to say," she said. "Anything else on your wish list?" Albus looked at her.

"Well, there is one other thing, but I don't think it is suited for outside conversation." Minerva nodded slowly.

_Wanna learn to believe again_

_Find the innocence in me again_

_Through your young heart_

_Help me find the way_

_Help me try_

"Minerva, I must say that you are very graceful on your feet," said Albus. Minerva chuckled slightly.

"My father paid for a lot of dance lessons when I was younger," she replied.

"Well, you certainly have not forgotten a single lesson," smiled Albus.

_Wanna learn how to believe again_

_Find the innocence in me again_

_Through your young heart_

_Help me find the way_

_Help me try_

_I wanna see Christmas through your eyes_

_Want everything to be_

_The way it used to be_

_Like being a child again_

_Thinking the world was kind_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_Christmas through your eyes_

_I wanna see Christmas through eyes_

_Want everything to be the way it used to be_

_Like being a child again_

_Thinking the world was mine_

_I want to see Christmas_

_Christmas through your eyes_

_I wanna see Christmas_

_Wanna see Christmas_

_Wanna see Christmas through your eyes._

That evening, after a lot of shopping, they went back to the castle, both smiling and laughing. Albus helped Minerva with her packages into her private chambers.

"Oh, Albus, thank you so much for a wonderful day," smiled Minerva. "I wish it didn't have to end so soon."

"Well, all good days, like bad, must come to an end sometime, my dear," replied Albus. Then, he noticed she was rubbing her neck. "My dear, do you still have a neck problem?"

"Sadly, yes I do," replied Minerva. "My neck has been killing me all day." She continued to massage her neck as best she could.

"Here, let me help you with that, my dear," said Albus. Minerva made to protest, but Albus was already behind her and massaging her neck. She had to admit, it certainly felt good, having her hands on her neck. He was strong, yet soft and gentle. She really could get used to this. "Minerva?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Have you…. Ever thought of, perhaps, getting married and starting a family of your own?" Minerva's breath caught in her throat. It took her several moments to steady it out once again.

"Of course, I have thought of it before, Albus," she said. "But I have waited much too long for anyone to look at. So, I fear, the remainder of my years will pass in loneliness."

"Minerva, you still have time," reassured Albus. "I can think of numerous men who would readily marry you. You just have to know where to look." Minerva made a chortle.

"If you know so many, then name one. I dare you. And be totally honest." Minerva waited with baited breath. What would he say? Would he be totally honest with her? She was shocked when he spoke next.

"Me." Once again, Minerva felt like she could not breathe. Had he just said that he wanted to marry her? She turned around and faced him.

"Albus…" she whispered. Albus' mouth dropped open, and he seemed to blush.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Minerva," he said, looking away from her. "That was completely inappropriate of me, and so insensitive. Please forgive me." He turned and headed for the door.

"Albus wait," called out Minerva. He stopped and looked at her. "Were you serious just now when you said that?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Minerva, I was," he said. He saw tears in her eyes. Quickly, he walked over to and wiped them away. "I apologize once again, Minerva, for-," He was interrupted when she pressed her lips against his. When he finally realized what she was doing, he rested his hands on her waist and kissed back. Minerva's arms went around his neck, comforting him some more. Minerva pulled back and smiled at him.

"Good, because I love you too," she said. Albus chuckled, and then looked at her curiously.

"You know, Minerva, of all the years I have known you, I don't think I have ever seen you with your hair down. May I?" Minerva nodded. Albus began to slowly and meticulously pull out the hair pins. Finally, they were all out and her hair fell down in waves of black ebony. Albus was completely shocked by how much softer her face seemed when not pulled tight into that ridiculous bun.

That night, neither of them got much sleep. The next morning, as Albus held Minerva in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet. Minerva, too, was glowing.

"Albus," she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you very much." Albus opened his eyes, curious.

"For what, my dear?" he inquired.

"For everything," replied Minerva. "Thank you for being there when I felt alone; for being a great friend throughout the years; and, most importantly, for allowing me to see Christmas through your eyes."

"You're welcome, my dear," he said. "Anything for you."

A/N2: Well, there it is. I know it's kinda korny and lame, but I needed to get some writing out so I could quite possibly get some inspire-ation for my other stories. Please review, I really would love it. Always Hopeful


End file.
